Harry Potter and the Shinobi Rings
by OverHereNow
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sai go to hogwarts to protect it from evil. Sasuke is lurking in the background and Sai's haunted by flash backs to his root days. Look out Hogwarts Naruto is coming to town.
1. A Visit From the Postman

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto they belong to the people who created them**

chapter 1

A Visit from the Postman

Tsunade sat in her office, well sat wasn't really the right word, but it was the closest thing to it. She lay slumped, with her head on her arms, snoring surrounded her in massive piles in various stages of disorganisation and an owl sat on her was a beautiful barn owl with creamy white and brown plumage speckled with black. Its large yellow eyes were too intelligent for a normal bird, and a letter was attached to its leg.

The bird was not in a good mood. It had flown thousands of miles, braved storms and icy winds and then had some funny star shaped things thrown at its head. It was not amused. And now after all it had been through the person it was supposed to deliver it to is fast asleep.

The owl pecked at the long hair, the woman muttered something that sounded a little like "sake" before snoring again. Even more put out, the owl screeched, sounding a bit like a human. Tsunade sat up so fast that the owl got whiplash. The blond woman looked wildly around the room before noticing her new hair accessory.

"So it was you Tori no baka" she smiled at it and gently stroked the soft down of its breast. She frowned when the bird stuck out its leg "What's this? And take that smug look off your face." The owl wondered briefly if owls could in fact look smug. It blinked owlishly at her as it watched her face expressed first surprise, then amusement before slowly darkening with worry. She was silent for several seconds before yelling "Shizune!"

The owl fell over sideways in shock.

"Get me team Kakashi now!"

The owl got shakily back onto its feet. "Owl," she addressed it, the owl stood to attention "You did very well to deliver this message." The apparently smug look came back onto its face as it bobbed its head up and down eager to get out of this strange land where at most it needed to doge marauding falcons. "I will need to send a reply but not yet" she said as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Take this to our falconry; they shall take care of you until I need you." The owl bobbed its head again, took the paper in its beak and flew off – it decided it liked the woman after all.

Tsunade sat back in her chair – the owl had brought some very worrying news. She picked up the parchment and read in the green ink again.

_Dear Tsunade-hime_

_Many things are going on in the wizarding world. The Dark Lord Voldemort has returned. This is not a joke, although I did hear a very good one about when a troll, a hag and a house elf walk into a bar. No, now is not the time for tomfoolery for I must ask a favour of you. Please send a team of your shinobi to the school to protect one Mr Harry Potter. I fear he will be a target. Of course we will generously compensate you for your shinobi – there is a rumour that Lord Voldemort has recruited a missing Ninja._

_I would like your ninja to go undercover in the school; I shall explain the details to them on arrival. Please send them as soon as possible. The sock is a portkey. To activate it just say Hogwarts three times._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

There was a knock at the door and Shizune's dark-haired head poked around the door "Team Kakashi here for you Tsunade-sama." Tsunade watched as Team Kakashi filed in.

Sakura entered first, the pink-haired kunoichi who had matured greatly over the last six years. Her childish crush on Sasuke had faded to just a sad disappointment in him and for the person he had become. As always, she wore a red sleeveless dress and black shorts. A light pink skirt was worn over the shorts, and open-toed boots adorned her feet. She bowed as she entered, she looked tired after all team seven had just come back from a mission in Iwa to try and find out information on the stone villages movements.

After Sakura came Sai the emotionless ex-Root member, tanto strapped to his back. Well not quite as emotionless as he had been. Sakura had spent a lot of time reconnecting him to his emotions. They had grown very close, so when Sai had nervously asked Sakura out, she had accepted. They had now been a couple for a very long time, and loved each other very much. He was troubled Tsunade could tell it showed in the places that even a blank mask can't hide, his shoulder drooped speaking of sleepless nights. It took skill to read Sai and many years of practise Tsunade was good, she was after all the Hokage, but by the way that Naruto and Sakura flanked his side spoke of a deeper problem that she had not yet uncovered.

Behind Sai was Naruto dressed in his sage gear. His red and black jacket trailed impressively behind him while his summoning scroll hung safely on his back. Not too long ago, the Kyuubi's presence inside Naruto had turned his pupils into cat like slits which made his bright eyes look older and less innocent. He was still as cheerful as ever Tsunade doubted that Naruto could ever truly be corrupted after all he had been through. He reminded her of his father for his inner strength that was not openly apparent to the naked eye but after a few moments in his presence everybody would know of his greatness.

Team Kakashi was one of the best fighting squads in Konoha, and all four of them were of them were ranked Jonin. Shizune walked in after Naruto, carrying Tonton the pig. No one followed her in.

"Shizune, where is Kakashi?" barked Tsunade crossly that idiot was always late.

She looked blank. "He was right behind..." She trailed off, confused.

Just then the silver-haired copy ninja appeared outside the window and after climbing through, announced "Sorry I'm late, a black cat walked across my path and I had to take the long way around."

"Liar!" yelled Naruto and Sakura punched there former teacher so hard on the chin that he flew a hundred meters into the nearest building. A big tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, and she rubbed her knuckles as she turned to her master. She bowed and in a sugary sweet voice said "I am so sorry Lady Tsunade but Kakashi-sensei really does need to learn to come on time."

Tsunade sweat dropped at how quickly her student could so suddenly change her mood and a dazed Kakashi climbed back in through the window. "Ohioyo Hokage-sama" he nodded a greeting at her before saying to his ex-student "You have a mean right hook."

Sakura dimpled prettily at him "Thank you Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi sweat dropped "Maa Sakura-chan."

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk in frustration, leaving a huge dent in the wood. She frowned at it for a second before turning her attention to her shinobi. "I have received some most disturbing news from an old friend – well I haven't known him that long, he's just very old – in England which for those who don't know, is outside the Hidden Shinobi Lands." she glared at Naruto who sputtered indignantly at the dig. "Be back here in one hour for more instructions."

After two hoursTsunade had finally finished briefing Team Kakashi on the mission. When she had first mentioned magic, Naruto had laughed until Tsunade had hit him and said it was true."The rest of the details will be briefed to you by Dumbledore-sensei. He will have to teach you all magic, which is basically weak chakra control concentrated through a wand. You will need to go deeply undercover. And don't give away any of the village's secrets, or you'll get my…special attention.

All of the shinobi shuddered at that thought they all knew what Tsunade's special attention was like, and it sure as hell didn't contain hugs and puppies.

"Right," Tsunade held up a sock "Now grab a hold and I'll see you in a year."

"A _year_!" yelled Naruto, "But I need to say goodbye to Hinata!" He looked so devastated that Tsunade told him that he could write to her and she could visit during the Christmas holidays. The two had been seeing each other for a long time once Kiba accidentally (on purpose) blurted out Hinata's love for Naruto during an epic match of noughts and crosses that turned in to a duel for her honour.

"Wait a minute, how is an old sock going to get us to England?" asked Naruto, that familiar look of confusion on his face.

Tsunade smiled. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts."

The office disappeared in a swirl of colours.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2 Introductions

They arrived in a place much like the place they had just left except there were lots of random and mad instruments cluttering up the desk, a large bird seemingly made out of living flames preened itself of a stand. The ceiling was high and vaulted like that of a church, indeed the inherent stillness of a church was settled over every surface of the room muffling all over noises. Feeling sick Sakura turned to check on her fellow shinobi.

Kakashi looked fine except that his eye was rolled back in his head and he swayed dangerously from side to side. Sai's skin had a faint green tinge to it and he looked like he was trying not to be sick. She put her arm around his side and let him lean on her whist Kakashi plummeted to the ground like a tree during a gale.

Only Naruto was unaffected"Oh yeah" he yelled jumping up "Let's do that again."

Sakura thwacked him on the head sending him an inch into the stone floor and immediately regretted it she often forgot her own strength and the movement made Sai's already pale face turn green. "You Ok?" she asked him softly touching his shoulder to turn him face her a little.

Sai's dark eyes glanced at her "I think I am feeling a little sick, but I'm sure it will pass." his attempt at a reassuring smile was cut off when he grimaced and hunched his shoulders slightly; she put her arm around him comfortingly. He shook slightly Sakura didn't know if it was sickness or the cold because it was very cold in the room and Sai was only wearing his usual gear which was not suited for the great British weather.

"This place is awesome!" Naruto yelled a manic grin on his face as he swung across the room on the chandelier. He landed on the desk somersaulted off it and peered curiously at a glass contraption, he turned to look at his teammates and Sakura giggled as the glass magnified his eye about three times the size it should be, it blinked cheerfully at her.

There was a large flash of light which made all four shinobi jump and before the light had faded they were in their best fighting stances except Kakashi who looked totally relaxed, they all relaxed slightly when an old man could be seen fanning away the smoke, the large beautiful flame red bird fluttered to perch on his outstretched arm.

"It's nice to see you again Kakashi how long has it been now ten, eleven years since we crossed paths in the land of tea." The old man smiled, his blue eyes sparkled in a very youthful way. Sakura winced she was beginning to sound like Lee.

"You've been to the land of tea?" Naruto asked "and you meet Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Kakashi was in your ANBU black operations on a mission to assassinate somebody; I was merely searching for the perfect tea."

The three young Jonin looked very disappointed about not hearing another tale about their sensei.

"I would like to draw your attention to the matter you were sent here so urgently" said Dumbledore gravely pushing his half-moon spectacles up so that they sat more firmly on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah you'd better explain why it's so important I didn't even get to say goodbye to Hinata-chan or have any ramen before I left" snapped Naruto he never liked to start a mission without doing at least one of these things.

"Quiet Naruto baka" Sakura snapped.

The old man smiled at Naruto's grumpiness"The urgent matter is" he stopped to glare at Naruto who was fiddling with one of his many instruments "You have been brought here to protect one Mr Harry Potter disguised as his fellow students. Kakashi will be foreign professors from the Konoha school of magic he will be teaching wand-less magic AKA your jutsu."

Dumbledore reached into the draw of his desk "For any of you that don't speak English please take one of these pendants."

"Master Tsunade made sure I learnt your language sir" Sakura spoke in English with a slight accent. It had been one of Tsunade's lessons on patience Sakura may have exceled at theory work but languages were not one of her strengths.

"I can" Kakashi opened his book without looking up. He had never learnt but nearly everything came easily to Kakashi and having already spent time speaking English during that mission in the land of tea to Dumbledore he was fairly confident he could get by.

Sai looked down suddenly very interested in the floor "At root they taught us how to speak your tongue Dumbledore-sama" his eyes rolled back and he shuddered "It was very traumatic."

They all looked at Naruto.

He looked affronted "Hey pervy sage taught me during the time I was away. He made me translate one of his trashy books into English so he could get a wider audience… without a reference book!" it had been hard going for Naruto who was not book smart it had taken bribery, hard work and some cheating for him to learn the language well enough to translate backwards and forwards.

Sai raised one slim eyebrow "Dickless is smarter than he looks"

"Now would any of you like a sherbet lemon?" asked Dumbledore prying the unfortunate sweets from his pocket and holding them towards team seven as if they were from the Holy Grail itself.

"Nope, we don't really have the time" Kakashi answered politely eyeing the sweets with a sceptical eye.

Sakura refused as she disliked lemon thanks to an incident involving Ino and refused to because he thought the old man was seemed quite mad and Sai didn't trust anyone who seemed mentally unhinged as far as he could throw them (which in Sai's case was quite far but that doesn't he didn't trust them) and Naruto to a sniff at one before he decided that he didn't like the smell (they smelled quite dusty) so he decided not to have one (but stole one to put in his pocket to examine later.)

Dumbledore gave them a new portky and smiled at them "good luck" he smiled "see you at the start of term"

The portky lit up Sakura groaned "not again" whist Naruto grinned "Oh yeah" the room began to spin Dumbledore watched them go smiling and was trying to work out where one of his sherbet lemons had gone. Before the room dissolved into a spinning blur. Again.


	3. a dark day that gets slightly better

Chapter 3 Grimmwauld place

_Sakura watched in agony as Sai flopped on the floor like a dying fish. The fits when they came were violent and often left her boyfriend limp and weak for hours afterward. She hovered over him; hands lit green with healing chakra. She knew that they were cause by something that Root had done to him as a child by the procedure they had done to suppress his free will and emotions. She didn't know how to stop it, all she wanted was it to stop and for him to wake up. _

"Where's Naruto?" Sai asked the gloomy house and dank walls reminded of his cell at Root headquarters. He had just woken up and he felt like they had been put through a blender one glance at Sakura's face told him that he had fitted again shame filled his chest, he was the one supposed to worry about her not the other way around and he disliked putting worry lines on her face.

"He went downstairs to greet our charge, while you were fitting." Sai looked at his girlfriend, who was pale and concerned. Her cheeks where drawn, her green eyes were filled with worry and she was biting her lip as she did when she really wanted to say something but didn't want to upset anyone. That expression was generally used when breaking bad news to patients at the hospital or during meetings with the insufferable elders.

"Sai" Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she pulled his head onto her lap, "They've never been this bad before." She stroked her warm hand over his clammy forehead, slicking his black bangs away from his face. Healing charka soothed his aching head.

"What was it about this time?" he asked half afraid of the answer.

He swallowed the comment stirring up memories once again. "One of my training partners I think, they made us kill her for laughing. Root members were not meant to show emotion. He cleared his throat roughly "It was horrible." he told her earnestly "Very bloody."

"I hate Danzo" Sakura's eye's flashed dangerously "More than Madara more than Orochimaru, that seal he used on you upset the chakra channels in your body…" She bared her teeth "Now that it's gone and you have your emotions back your suppressed memories are so bad that when you recall them you shut down and shake, Naruto had to uses his shadow clones to hold you down."

"Oh" Sai closed his eyes, maybe he should leave team Kakashi, and they would be safer because he was so weak. An echo of Danzo's voice reached him, _find the weakest link and exploit it, then you shall win. _

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sai shakily went over to the window and watched the rain pound the glass, Dark and miserable just like his mood.

"Sai" He continued to ignore her, maybe he was as helpless as he felt, maybe he should find a replacement for the team then she would be safe. He's always the replacement to the team, to her.

"Sai" This time Sakura's voice was louder and she turned him to face her with her unnatural strength. His face must have shown what he was thinking as she brushed her hand along Sai's cheek and cradled his face. He realised that he couldn't look anywhere but her face, in her eyes. An emotion he didn't understand was on her face, sort of sad, sort of tender.

She wrapped her arms around him so that his head rested on her shoulder.

"You're not his replacement." She said fiercely and Sai felt a twinge of satisfaction when she refused to say Sauske's name ""Neither are you second best, you're unique, singular and immeasurable against all others."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. To him she felt small, warm and slightly fragile yet at the same time, closing his eyes he was sent back to more comforting times. There was loud yelling from down stairs Sakura sighed" they're so noisy I'm sure we weren't that loud when we were younger"

Sai arched an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled "yeah your right we were louder" she smiled at him but he still seemed a little down "Naruto is down there getting to know them we should do that they seem nice..." this last bit was phrased like a question Sai knew he did have to go but he wanted to be near her and Naruto's energy would help him feel a bit more and it would be good for the mission of course.

He nodded and she grinned and they left the room together.

Harry sat in his and Ron's room at Grimmwauld place the new kid Naruto was bouncing up and down on the seat. He had come in just as Harry had finished yelling at Ron and Hermione he had then proceed to introduce himself as the most amazing and wonderful Naruto Uzumaki and how he had come from very very very far way to attend their school.

All of this had been said in one breath.

Now he was bouncing around like a manic talking at a hundred miles an hour even Hermione didn't talk that fast. He spoke about everything his favourite food, his friends, frogs and his godfather in quick succession before taking a deep breath to begin waking poetically about his girlfriend. Finally he stopped babbling an amazing prank he'd pulled and listened .Startled by the sudden silence Harry looked up just then there was a knock on the door and a girl came in leading another boy. She had bright pink hair, bright green eyes and was very pretty Harry saw Ron's jaw drop.

Naruto grinned "guys this is Sakura my team- err friend" he waved at her with both hands "but don't even try to de-flower her or I will beat you into a pulp if she hasn't first."

The girl, Sakura laughed "de-flower Naruto I swear you are spending too much time with Lee although I do appreciate the sentiment" she paused "and the joke."

He grinned a fox like grin "I thought you would say that hey Sai you feeling ok now?"

The boy named Sai nodded mutely sitting down in the nearest chair as if his very bones were aching.

Sakura gave a sad smile "he is a little down that all"

Naruto smiled at the boy "it will be alright it's in the past" the boy nodded "that's Sai he is probably the most awesome artist in the world and plus he is a great cook... surprisingly"Naruto launched strait back into a new story about a duck, a pond and copious amounts of ink.

Harry examined the three new comers as Ron and Hermione listened to Naruto's was blond and had so much energy that he put the sun to shame. He wore black trousers an orange tee shirt with a white spiral on it and a red coat that seemed to have black flames at the bottom, he wore a piece of metal with a strange symbol on it around his neck. He was very handsome with bright blond hair and electric blue eyes that sparkled like the sea but he had strange whisker marks on his cheeks which made Harry wonder what story they told.

Sakura as harry had already noted was very pretty. She wore black jeans and a long red dress top with a white circle on it. Her bright pink hair was short and like Naruto she wore a piece of metal with a strange symbol on it only it was used as a hair band instead of round her neck like Naruto. Her bright green eyes sparked happily as she listened to Naruto's story but whenever she glanced at Sai the laughter would be replaced with concern and something Harry could not quite put his finger on.

Sai was the most normal looking but also the most unusual; he had deep black hair and very pale skin like a vampire. He wore quarter length black shorts and a tight black tee shirt. His face held no expression blank like a empty canvas it was like somebody had drawn him but forgot to add any like to the picture and left it in black and white. Even his eyes were black and they were as blank as his face flat and lifeless even when Naruto made them laugh and his face twisted into something resembled a smile they remained empty.

Harry was reminded of the time when he went to an aquarium with his school and he had been fascinated by the sharks. This Sai had shark eyes cold and dead no life or pity left in them. Except when he caught eye contact with Sakura, then a glimmer would show before fading back into the black depths.

'Poor guy' thought harry as Mrs Weasely called them for tea 'what had happened to him'


	4. on the train to hogwarts

Chapter 4 on the train

It had been a long summer thought Harry as he dragged his trunk onto the train the time before his hearing at the ministry of magic had pasted agonisingly slowly after he had got of the summer had improved (although being made to clean Grimmwauld place wasn't much fun) and it was made more fun by the transfer students.

Sakura as they soon discovered was quite a bookworm almost as much as Hermione, she said that she wanted to be a Mediwitch when she graduated Hogwarts because she wanted to help people Hermione had lent Sakura all of her books and they would spend hours discussing them. She sat prettily across the compartment nose buried in book that she appeared to be reading backwards.

Naruto was the older/younger brother he never had. He was always loud with a sharp tongue and amazing pranking ability that rivalled the twins (he had even managed to prank Snape who seemed to have an uncanny ability to detect any kind of prank imaginable) he was sitting opposite Harry bouncing up and down and practically vibrating with excitement everything seemed to excite him. It had surprised Harry that Naruto was afraid of trains when they had gone though the barrier Naruto had frozen and started to back away until Sakura thwacked him around the head and told him to get over it.

Naruto was babbling at Ron "we don't have anything like this back at home or at least I don't think we do"

Naruto continued to chat excitedly to Ron as Harry considered Sai, his face blank as usual and he leaned on the window.

Harry had never heard him speak a word since they had laid eyes on him at the beginning of his time at Grimmwauld place. All three of the golden trio had tried talking to him but he would just turn his disturbingly blank eyes on and say nothing. Ron had asked Naruto about his strange friend but he had just shrugged and said "Sai doesn't talk all that much even back at home and when he does it usually gets him in trouble"

But Harry had noticed the worried looks that Naruto and Sakura would give him. Harry was pondering this as the compartment door slide open and a familiar but unwelcome voice drawled.

"Hello Potty, Weasel and Mudblood ditch you?"

"Malfoy" Harry's greeting was curt and far from friendly. Malfoy's smirked grew as he spotted the three transfers.

"who are your new friends care to introduce them to me?" he sneered

"Not particularly" said Harry carelessly but Naruto was already speaking.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto opps sorry Naruto Uzumaki cos here you say your clan names last don't you? Huh weird ... you look like a ferret!" Naruto bounced up and down in his seat and Sakura fought the urge to hit herself on the head as Naruto was obviously expecting this boy to become his friend.

Sakura cut in before Naruto could continue speaking "my name is Sakura Haruno it is a pleasure to meet you Malfoy-san I apologise for Naruto his mouth is bigger than his brain" she gave a slight bow.

Naruto frowned "it wasn't that rude and what do you mean my mouth is bigger than my brain. I am smart!" Sakura elbowed him in the ribs and hissed "play nice Naruto." she motioned at Sai "and this is Sai"

Naruto grinned "Ne no Sai!" Sakura snorted while Sai seemed to be lost in thought

Malfoy smiled "what is a gorgeous young women like you doing in a compartment with these losers?" he leered at Sakura who shuddered "I love your hair." He reached out to touch it.

Naruto growled at the insult and went to grab the hand but Sai had already caught it in a death grip.

Sai moved his head slowly emotionless eyes narrowing in anger. Malfoy gulped loudly as a polite smile appeared on Sai's face.

"Don't touch her she'd only have to wash her hair you slimy little snake. Now get out before I feel the need to throw you out myself." his voice was cool, soft but with a hint of menace. The air seamed to grow colder.

Malfoy jerked his hand away rubbing the abused flesh; he retreated out of the compartment before turning to give a parting shot. "I'll get you for this Neeno."

The small smile on Sai's face grew into a smirk "no you won't only Naruto has ever managed to get me"

Harry swore he heard Naruto mutter "one of my greater moments"

Malfoy turned on his heal and fled.

"_you'd better watch your drinks for a while ferret face! Sai's got a nasty selection of poisons that Sakura gave him for a birthdays and he forgot to bring the antidotes_" Naruto shouted after him in Japanese forgetting to speak English and drew a few funny looks from the trio who had not realised that English was not Naruto first language.

Sai blinked bewildered "Ne no Sai. Naruto couldn't you be a bit more imaginative could you? Honestly Sai of root"

Harry blinked silent Sai was talking.

_A while later_

Naruto was glad that Sai was responding to something more than Sakura's softly spoken words. At the moment they were leaning against each other listening to Hermione and Ron argue about the importance of homework. He sighed. "I miss Hinata-Chan"

"Hinata-chan" harry asked

"My girlfriend Hyuga Hinata she is the most wonderful girl in the world once I went on a trip and she painted my whole apartment and redecorated it for me. Here this is a picture of her." He pulled out his wallet that was in the shape of a frog and selected a picture "this is her."

In the picture was Naruto with an arm around a very beautiful girl. Her hair was dark with an almost blue sheen and long, her skin was creamy and a happy but nervous smile on her face. Her most striking feature was her eyes which were white with no pupils.

Hermione who was looking over Harry's shoulder gasped "is she blind?"

Naruto laughed "nope that just how all Hyuga's are and she can see better than should really be allowed."

Naruto still smiling unfolded a larger picture that was of a large group of smiling people all in kimonos.

"This was taken at new years. We had a giant party with all our friends there. That's Nara Shikamaru" Naruto pointed at a young man with a spiky pony tail that made his head resemble a pineapple "he's really smart but incredibly lazy" he did look very sleepy "next to him is Subaku no Temari she's form Suna they are together but according to Shika she's troublesome and scarier than his mother." The women next to him was blond with four little pigtails she held a small fan and had a smile that promised pain to all who cross her. "Next to Temari is Tenten" this girl grinned at the camera and resembled a panda. She held on to the arm of a boy who looked a lot like Naruto's girlfriend.

"Who's that?" gasped Hermione "he's gorgeous!"

"No he isn't" grumbled Ron

Sakura giggled at Ron's comment "that's Neji ,Hinata's cousin he can be arrogant but he is a genius and he is perfected the art of being rude whist pretending to be polite"

Naruto laughed at this "Neji sure has! Anyway the guy hugging them both is Rock Lea" this man grinned at the camera arm over each of his friends his eyebrows were very bushy and his hair was in a bowl cut. A look of patient suffering was on Neji's face.

Naruto continued "he's always going on about youth with his sensei" he pointed at an older man who looked freakishly similar. "When they get together" he shivered "it's horrible"

Then came Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata behind them was a man with a mask, one eye and silver hair. "That's Kakashi-sensei you'll meet him at school he's going to be teaching about alternate magic's. He's always late and he is insane."

Sai shook his head "he's not insane he just has some strange quirks."

The trio looked at him in disbelief still not used to Sai speaking.

Sai stared at them as if he thought they were freaks "Dickless why are Scar head, Bush hair and Pain staring at me like that?"

The golden trio's jaws dropped at Sai's rudeness. Ron's face went very red "you ..."Ron growled threateningly

Naruto stepped in "if he gives you a insulting nickname it generally means he likes you. For instance he calls Sakura hag and me Dickless for some reason." He tailed of as if bemused by his nickname.

"Wait why am I pain?" Ron asked

Naruto sighed "probably cos you look like him"

Sai nodded "except without the piercings"

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Anyway" Naruto breezed "let's get back to my picture. That is Ino and Choji" he pointed at a very lovely blond woman who looked adoringly up at a very tall fat man

"Ino pig knows all the best gossip and she knows the language of plants fluently. Choji is her boyfriend he eats all the time he looks scary but he really isn't and he is Shika's best friend" Sakura gushed happily.

Harry nodded Choji reminded him a bit of Hagrid.

"Next to them is Subaku no Kankero he's one of Temari's brothers" Naruto pointed at a man in face paint. Next to him was a man with red triangles on his face who was leaning on a giant white dog. "That's Kiba and Akumaru. Shino's next to Akumaru he really likes bugs." This man had humongous glasses. "Behind them is Iruka sensei he practically raised me, between him Kakashi and Jariya they taught me everything I know." Iruka (who also had a ponytail) had a kind smile but his handsome face was marred by large scare that went across the bridge of his nose. It made Harry's scar feel incredibly small. "Next to him is UchihaItachi and Shizure-nee." Itachi was small his hair and eyes were black standing next to him was a women also with black hair "shizure-nee is one of the best healers like Ba-chan and Sakura. And Itachi may be blind but don't underestimate him you will regret it"

To everyone who is confused when Madre brought the Akatsuki back from the dead Itachi changed side last minute to put Madre under the final level of the sharingan and allow Naruto to kill him. Unfortunately the distraction had cost Itachi the rest of his eyesight.

As it turned out Orochimaru had slaughtered the Uchiha clan (_Ironic no?)_.

Itachi had arrived in time to see him kill his father but had been unable to catch him as he fled leading Sasuke to believe Itachi had killed the clan. The Third had used this to blamed Itachi so he could go on a deep cover assignment and infiltrate the Akatsuki. Unfortunately Sasuke did not believe this and wanted to kill him (again) and Naruto if possible.

Anyway back to the story.

"The old lady behind them is Tsunade-baa-chan our Hokage or headmaster" Ron stared at her ample chest until Hermione hit him. This woman had blond hair amber eyes. "She likes gambling and drinking but she's the best healer you will ever meet Sakura and Shizure-nee are her best students."

Hermione looked at Sakura impressed. Sakura smiled "she's awesome "

"Scary" Sai corrected "I have no wish to receive her 'special' treatment if we do anything to embarrass Konohagakura. She said she would cut of my dick and stick it to my forehead if I insulted any important people whilst here."

Naruto nodded as if this was a normal thing for a head mistress to say. "Yeah Sai's right, she'll probably punch me through a wall. Anyway she's like 50 years old so that's why I call her Ba-chan or Granny as you English men would say. The last guy in the picture is Gaara the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakura"

"Isn't your Hokage your headmistress? Does that mean that Gaara is head of his own school?"

"Yes" Naruto grinned as he thought of Suna as a school.

"But Gaara is your age!" exclaimed Ron Hermione and Harry in unison.

"Kage is basically a skill level because the strongest always leads the err ... School. Eh Sakura better explain she's better at explaining than I am" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke glancing guiltily at his friend.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura looked a little put out before looking determined. "Right it's a little complicated so listen and listen good. First we have The Academy which teaches us the basics of magic" of course when she said magic she meant ninjutsu "at the end of the academy you take an exam and if you pass you make Gennin. Then you take more exams as you get better to rank higher, see."

Hermione nodded in understanding "what other ranks are there?"

"Err you start as Gennin then you go to Chunin, then Jonin, then kage" said Sakura.

Harry had to know "what ranks are you guys?"

"Technically we are all Jonin" Ron gave a low whistle and Sakura carried on "but we have different categories of Jonin level based on how good you are. First we have the special Jonin like Lee they are mostly Chunin level ability but with some Jonin level speciality like Lee's really good at" she pause for a thought, couldn't tell their charges to much. "Sports. Then you get people like me and Kakashi-sensei who passed the whole Jonin exam. After that you get the ANBU like Sai"

Sai took over for this bit. "The ANBU are more powerful and more skilled at everything. We nickname it the black ops" Naruto and Sakura smiled at Sai's inside joke.

Sakura took control again "then you get the Sanin like Tsunade-sama and Naruto they get trained by special senseis in the sage arts. If you're Sanin then it's almost like you're a Kage in ability. Except that there can only be one kKge as they run the ... school"

"Your Sanin" gulped Harry amazed how could this happy go lucky guy be so powerful.

"Yep" shrugged Naruto "it's not a big deal really although the trainings really hard and everybody seems to be scared of you."

"Wait" said Ron "if you're all so highly ranked why are you coming to Hogwarts?"

It was Naruto who answered "Hogwarts teaches a slightly different syllabus and Ba-chan doesn't trust anyone else to come, where we come from honour is important so we have the reputation of our school on our shoulders. Anyway Itachi heard a rumour that an old friend was around these parts." When he said this his eyes darkened and Sakura's face grew pale

"You mean he is over here with" she switched to Japanese "_yami-sama_"

Naruto nodded "I'm afraid so."

Sai's face set into a snarl "Snake basted."

Naruto's face twisted into a cold mockery of a smile that Harry shuddered to see "_your right Sai he is. And this time I'm going to rip him limb from limb even if he wants to go back to the village without a fight" _

The trio didn't understand any of this "do you mean Voldemort?"

Naruto shook his head "no another Snake basted"

Before Harry could start brooding this Ron interrupted "wait if your all Jonin why is Kakashi still your teacher if he is the same rank as you?"

Naruto's blinding smile jumped back into place "kaka-sensei gave up the ANBU rank to become ordinary Jonin but that's Kakashi for you. Kakashi like a fox he likes to pretend he's stupider than he actually is."

"like you!" Sakura giggled

Naruto looked affronted "that's cos I am a fox Kakashi's got no excuse!"

The train chugged on towards Hogsmead and a comfortable silence fell over the compartment. Ron had fallen asleep, Hermione and Sakura were both reading their books, Sai seemed to be drawing something and Naruto was looking at another photograph with a sad expression on his face. Harry looked over his shoulder.

In the picture was Kakashi (who looked exactly the same) in front of him was Sakura her hair was much longer and still bright pink reinforcing her claim that it was natural. On either side of her were two boys. One was Naruto wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit glowering at the other boy. This boy harry didn't recognise he had dark hair that reminded harry of a ducks rear end, his eyes were black and his skin was pale.

"Who's that?" asked Harry "he wasn't in the other picture."

Naruto's normally sunny face clouded over "that's Sasuke Uchiha, AKA the Teme, Itachi's little brother he left the Rookie 9 that's our 'class' Sai replaced him and even if he does come back to our school... and back into the rookie 9 we will request him to go elsewhere we have Sai now and we trust him not to leave us. I might be able to forgive people easily but what he did will take some time to forget."

"Why what did he do?"

Naruto smiled bitterly "he was my best friend and he tried to kill me then he ran away to join an enemy."

Harry must looked horrified because Naruto laughed "it's okay he's still my friend we just got to beat some sense into him that's all. But when we do get him back I will not stop what punishment he will get even if it is execution don't look so shocked harry our world is different to yours more dangerous and you need to trust your friends because only the low betray the village and only the lowest of the low betray their friends. For that is not the will of fire and we are of fire country. "

Just then train ground to a halt "we're here" said Hermione kicking Ron awake.

"Finally" grinned Naruto "now the real fun can begin!"


	5. Return of an old friend

Chapter 5 the circus is at Hogwarts

As they got off the train Naruto stretched his stiff limbs and gave a satisfied groan as he did so. Harry smiled at the sight then gasped as he did a series of summersaults across the platform.

"Wow" said Harry

"That was bloody brilliant" exclaimed Ron "can you do it again?"

Naruto laughed "that was nothing"

Sakura nodded "let's show them how it's really done"

And as one they cart wheeled into the centre of the platform.

"Roll up roll up" yelled Naruto "Konoha's team 7 presents Naruto Sakura and Sai for your entertainment"

A small crowd gathered around them and Naruto exploded into a series of acrobatic jumps and spins and kicks. Sakura balanced herself on tiptoe before raising one leg strait up in the air pointing her toe at the sky. Then from this position she jumped and landed on Sai's shoulder and then Naruto leap frogged over her head and landed in a crouch in front Sai, Sakura jumped of Sai's shoulder and did a triple summersault before landing in a crouch beside Naruto. Sai gave himself a run up and using his friends as a spring board did a hand spring straight up into the air doing some complicated looking twists before landing on Naruto and Sakura's shoulders. A shower of sparks and a puff of smoke came out of no were and somebody began to clap.

The crowd turned to look at the person. It as a man in a strange half mask and one eye covered Harry recognised him as Kakashi from Naruto's pictures.

"Good show Gaki's" he said "but Naruto your summersaults were not tight enough, Sakura your landings were not as sure as they could be and Sai you could go higher. But all in all not bad not like the first time we tried to do it."

Naruto and Sakura laughed at the memory, Sai looked embarrassed.

"Well sensei" said Naruto "I think we've entertained the masses how about some food."

Kakashi was tall and thin, and looked like a stiff wind cold blow him away.

"What's with the mask?" asked Ron to Naruto in a whisper as they started to move towards the castle.

Naruto shrugged "don't know but he always wears it, I've never seen him without it on."

Harry raised an eyebrow "really?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically "yep he eats really quickly and we tried tricking him into taking it off all he has underneath is another mask. Wow"

The carriage they were on turned a corner and Hogwarts castle came into view. The three new students gaped at it in wander and awe. Their teacher seamed unaffected.

Naruto nudged his friend "Sai you have to draw this." He said softly "it's beautiful."

Sai nodded his head in an almost undetectable movement "it's so lovely." His hands were almost itching to draw out the fairy tale like castle.

Sakura turned to her teammates and grinned, they all grinned back at her well Naruto did Sai gave her a shy little smile. Team Kakashi was at Hogwarts.

_A dark figure stood on the hill watching the carriages of skeletal horses tow students at the ridiculous school past the gates into its grounds. The figure snorted these children so ignorant and happy with their stupidity, they knew nothing of the horrors of this world. Well he would show them..._

_A loud laugh broke his concentration. The red eyes focused on one carriage it was filled with teenagers, including the one he was supposed to kill. He was startled to see a very familiar blond head amongst them. Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of Konoha. The figure fought to keep his lip from curling with hate. To keep the stoic illusion that was so important to him perfect. The little brat would get what came to him._

_The laughing blond turned to his companions. A very familiar pink haired girl and the one they replaced him with. Yes Sasuke would enjoy this job perhaps more than any other this lord Voldemort had given him. After all who didn't love reuniting with old friends? _


End file.
